


If you're that way inclined

by blackacidapple



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, blood sucking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackacidapple/pseuds/blackacidapple
Summary: He’d promised himself that it was a one-time thing, but that night he dreamt of blue eyes, and so the nights that followed. He found himself coming back three weeks after that night, three weeks of tossing around during sleepless nights, and when he could actually get some sleep, it was always about the same handsome face and deep blue eyes. [Maylor]
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	If you're that way inclined

**Author's Note:**

> Today I challenged myself to write something short but of course I failed and made it way longer than I intended. I'm really incapable of writing short stories.

He adjusts his heavy coat, the cold wind unforgiving this night crashing constantly against his thin body. Even with this low temperatures and this late at night there are plenty people on the streets -mostly they’re around his age-, especially inside coffees shops and fast food restaurants. He walks in front of a big club and he watches astonished the long line that doesn't seem to end, the people waiting to enter wearing not enough clothing for this freezing cold.

He keeps walking for a few minutes until he arrives the old building that could easily be mistaken for a hotel due to its side and height. Before he could grab the door knob, the big front doors opens suddenly and a young girl hastily walks out from the building, a hand pressing down on the side of her neck. She looks up at him and quickly lowers her eyes -probably in shame- and almost runs away from the place.

He enters the building and looks around, almost as if this is the first time he comes here. The place indeed looks like the inside of a old-fashioned hotel, the soft yellow light coming from the big chandelier from the ceiling bathing the dark fancy furniture. There are a people scattered in the main hall, some of them sitting on the big red couchs casually talking to each other and some of them are at the mini bar at his left.

He marches straight to the front desk where a lady is idly writing something down in a big book, feeling eyes burning holes in the back of his head.

The pretty woman looks up from the book and closes it the moment she senses him. Her red fiery hair contrasting with her pale skin and deep eyes.

"Hello, darling!" she greets him with a wide smile making Brian shiver at the sight of her long fangs. "Nice to see you again so soon."

"Hello." he says politely and a little intimidated.

"I supposed you are here to see him." she assumes. Without letting Brian answer her, she opens again the big book she had been writing down before and hums. "Yes, just like I thought, here you are. And so punctual!" she laughs and he feels himself blush.

"So it seems." he whispers, awkwardly tugging at the sleeves of his coat.

"Well, I will let him know you've just arrived and that you’re on your way." the receptionist informs him, grabbing the phone next to her and starting to dail the number. "I wonder when will be the day you come to see me." she jokes with a naughty little smile, her eyes dark. Thankfully for him, she quickly speaks a few words before hanging up the phone and looking at him again. "Alright, you can go now. You know the way."

"Thank you." he nods and almost flies away from the front desk trying to scape the soffocating feeling he was just starting to feel. That woman could be a little too intense for him sometimes.

He starts climbing the white marble stairs almost in automatic. He knows he doesn't have to feel ashamed of doing this, a lot of people do it nowadays anyways. Sure, a few decades ago it would have been unthinkable and maybe to this day it's still a taboo thing to do for some people -and definitly frowned upon by older generations- but a lot of things have changed with time by now. It’s an easy and fast way of getting money, and to be honest Brian wouldn't mind some money to pay the rent and to buy some expensive books he needs for college right now.

He wonders how his parents would react if they find out that he let vampires suck his blood in exchange of money. His mother would probably freak out and maybe cry a little for his little boy physical and maybe mental health. His father would be so angry, he wouldn't be afraid of giving him a piece of his mind about his reckless decisions.

He reaches a door in the fourth floor, a dark wooden door with a golden 39 on it. He ignores the loud moans that come from different rooms across the floor and knocks two times.

"Come in." a soft voice from the inside orders him.

When he enters the first thing he sees is a pair of eyes with dark circles under them. A light blue pair of eyes that would have been so beautiful if they weren't lacking a brightness in them, it's like staring at the eyes of a painting. So pretty but so dead at the same time.

The other young man comes closer to Brian and he studies him for a second. Long dark honey hair falling bellow his shoulders, impossible pale skin without a single imperfection and plump lips.

"Hi." it's the only thing that comes out of Brian's mouth and he closes his eyes, embarrassed at how breathless he sounds already.

"Hello Brian." Roger greets with a little smile before continuing in a more playful tone. "You're always so punctual."

"So I have been told." he answers with a thight voice making the blond laugh softly.

He is sure that his own heart is beating for the two of them right now.

"I like it." the vampire comes closer to him, looking up at him. He grabs his hand and leads him to the giant bed with dark red silk covers where they take a sit.

May remembers the first time he did this. He was there thanks to friend from college, who suggested to try this as a solution to get money quickly. He had absolutely refused at first, but the circumstances were getting worse and worse with time to the point that selling his blood for money didn't seem like a bad option. His first time had been with Roger, they hadn't said much at that moment, the blond didn't even bother to give his name or ask for Brian's. He just looked at him, dark eyes searching for confirmation and when Brian confirmed it, he bit him. When those large fangs penetrated the delicated skin of his neck, every cell in his body screamed at him to push the other man -that creature- away from his body, but Brian had to used all his willpower to remain still. It had been just like that, the both of them standing there in the middle of the room, one hand of the blond pressing on the side of the neck where he wasn't biting, just to keep him in place. 

It had been relative quickly, or maybe it just felt like that to Brian. It didn't exactly hurt but it hadn’t been the most pleasant experience he had ever had either. It had been _different_. When it was over, the blond let him go and licked his lips in case that there was any possible blood left, but there was none. He told Brian to go downstairs and pick the money before he left, and that was it.

He picked up the money -that it was quit a lot if someone asks him- at the reception and left. He’d promised himself that it was a one-time thing, but that night he dreamt of blue eyes, and so the nights that followed. He found himself coming back three weeks after that night, three weeks of tossing around during sleepless nights, and when he could actually get some sleep, it was always about the same soft face and deep blue eyes.

Before he knew it, Brian found himself returning to that place almost every two weeks.

And that had started months ago.

"Don't ask for anybody but me." Roger had told him once -after the first two months- while licking his neck clean. "Only me, do you understand? When you call here you ask for Roger, and nobody else." that was the first time he revealed his name to Brian. The thought of asking for anyone but Roger had never crossed his mind, not even once. He just nodded.

How different are things now compared to his first night with Roger, he thinks. The blond climbs into his lap when he sits down on the bed and Roger starts to unbutton his coat. Once he takes it off of Brian, he tosses it carelessly the other side of the bed, and then nimble fingers start to open his white thin shirt, only leaving the last buttons done.

He traces a cold finger up and down his body, from his ear to his chest, and then again up to his ear, playing with him. Brian shivers, a pleasant shiver running down his spine.

"May I...?" the blond asks softly, moving his curls to the other side of his neck.

"Yeah." he nods, his voice only a whisper.

Maybe Brian is going mad -honestly, he wouldn't be surprised- but each time he does this, the more delicated and lovely Roger seems to be when he bites him. At least compared to the first time, when it had felt so impersonal.

He wraps his long arms around the blonds waist while he sucks his blood and he can literally feel the happy sound Roger does on his skin, the vibrations tickling him from the inside. He seems to be taking his time, sucking slower and slower each time, making the whole process last as long as it can. Brian’s hands move without his permission, getting under the blonds shirt and raking his nails up his cold back, making Roger whine a little and grind his lower body against his.

When he's finally done he licks the wound a few times to make sure it's closed and there and no traces of blood left.

When they look each other in the eye again, Brian notices how bright those blue eyes are now compared to a few minutes ago. His round cheeks are flushed with a lovely pink blush and his full lips are an even darker pink.  
  
They keep staring each other silently for a few more seconds.  
  
Then Brian feels calloused hands on his cheeks, thumbs stroking his cheekbones and he melts a little at the tender gesture. Suddenly, Roger bits down on his bottom lip with a little too much force and Brian feels the skin break, groaning when the blond starts sucking the blood that comes out. He keeps doing it for a few more seconds before he let the abused lip go, not before licking it cheekly, making sure the little cut is now closed as always.  
  
"From now on everytime you come here, we're going to end the night doing that." Roger declares firmly, deciding for the both of them apparently, before moving his hands away from his face. He removes himself from his lap and sits down on the bed close to him.  
  
"I thought you weren't allowed to kiss the people you drink from." he closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to recompose himself.  
  
He feels absolutely drained -he almost laughs out loud at his own stupid thought-, so he puts his head in his hands, both elbows resting on his knees.  
  
"I wasn't kissing you. I was just drinking your blood, like you paid for." the blond says and he can hear the playfulness in his voice, he doesn't have to open his eyes to know there is a mischievous little smile on his plump lips. "Besides, it's not like everyone here follows the rules, as you may have already heard.“

"Hmm." he hums absently, the only thing his tired body allows him to do.  
  
Brian feels Roger moving him so his body is laying down on the soft bed and his head rests on his lap.  
  
"I like you." the blond says. His voice sounds so sincere that he almost believe it. He wants to, but he knows better.  
  
"Is that so?" Brian mutters flatly and a little tired, talking is such a hard task right now with his tongue a little numb and his head spinning around.  
  
"I do." he smoothly caresses his dark curls, not even once tugging a lock with too much force. It makes him wonder how many people that has came across Roger's path had hair like his, where or with whom did he learn how to pet curly hair like this. "You don't believe me." he murmurs and he almost sounds surprised.  
  
Brian doesn't say anything and just moves around a little bit more, pressing his cheek against his thigh. He knows he has to get up and leave, those are the rules, but he feels so heavy he can't really bring himself to actually do it.  
  
Not when Roger feels so warm now.  
  
"Don't worry," Roger says, still petting his hair affectionately. "I'll find a way for you to believe me."

The blond stars to hum a soft melody. Normally they would waste the few minutes they have left talking about random things, Brian's job or his studies, but mostly they would talk about music. But not tonight, Brian finally gives up and closes his eyes, completely exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Come to [tumblr](https://blackacidapple.tumblr.com/) to tell me what you think of the fic or just to say hello!


End file.
